In the sport of wake surfing (surfing on the wake of a moving boat) it is a desire to create a wave akin to naturally occurring waves that are surfed. A boat, however, creates a churning and choppy flow of water that converges from the aft of the boat. For wake surfing, it is a desire to have a less turbulent flow of trailing water along one side of the boat, approximately several feet high and occurring ten to fifteen feet aft of the stern.
Current designs are often custom-designed for a specific boat. Many require drilling though the hull of the vessel, potentially compromising the hull. Often these devices are permanently mounted and require various motors and control equipment to operate. A design is needed that is easy to adapt to multiple boats, without requiring complicated controls or attachment through the hull.